User blog:Berglund/Maze Runner ( Gally and Iris)
At Dinner Iris walked up to the Line, in front was Gally. "Hey Gally!" iris chirped, hoping to get a nice reply. Gally turned around and furrowed his brows "What Makes you think you can talk to me?" "I'm already standing on the edge, Please don't push me over." Gally rolled his eyes and turned around. "Douche...." Iris mumbled Gally clenched his fist's.He grabbed his Plate and walked off, he sat behind a log. Iris followed him, knowing that it would make him upset. "Hey Gally." iris smiled "You're not going away, are you?" Gally asked "I just want to be your friend!" Iris lashed out. "Why do you have to be so rude!?!?!" "I'm not rude! If I were you I'd watch out Little Girl." "Or what?" Iris growled "You're going to hurt me?" "If I wanted to, I would of hurt you a long time ago." "I could of Killed ''you if I wanted." Gally sighed and Gulped. he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Iris looked at her food and set it down. Gally hit her hard, she did feel guilty for being mean to him. She looked up at him. Gally looked her in the eye, "We need to stop meeting like this greenie." Iris leaned in and hugged Gally. Gally pulled her closer and kissed her, Iris's eyes widened. "''What Is going on!?!?!?" she yelled out from inside her head. She looked at Gally, "I need to leave. she thought "Bye!" Iris took her plate and ran to where Newt and Chuck sat at a table with Marcus. "Peter's been missing for days." Chuck said. "Dang Grievers must've got to him." Newt mumbled into his cup. "Hey Iris." Marcus said "try this." Newt opened Iris's mouth and poured some of his drink into her mouth. Iris spit on the ground, "What was that!?!" The yelled newt furrowed his brows and looked into the mug. "I don't know..." Iris spit at the ground, Her eyes where still wide, newt looked at her suspiciously. "What happened to ya love?" he asked "Gally kissed me...." Iris mumbled Chuck spit out his food in disbelief. "HE WAT!?!" Marcus yelled Marcus got up and clenched his fists. Iris grabbed his sleeve and pulled him on the ground. "Cool it Shuck-face." Marcus rubbed his Sleeve and sat down. "I taught her well!" Newt gloated Newt and Iris high-fived. "Sadly," newt started to say "Since your a new runner, Minho and Marcus, Thomas, and I need to talk about the thing..." "And you have duty with Gally..." Newt words trialed off. "I can manage." Iris said That night Iris climbed up to the watch tree. A few Gladers where still out and about, Frypan washed dishes Gally dragged wood over to a dead tree, that was most likely what they would work on tomorrow. Iris just sighed and bit her lip. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back, "HEY!" Iris yelled she tried to turn around but the person threw her off the tree Iris grabbed on to some sticks that stuck out the floor, She gritted her teeth and tried to pulled herself up. "I really don't want to play this card but..." "HELP!" Iris yelled. From below Newt looked up. "I'm Coming!" he yelled Gally and Frypan looked over, Gally followed Newt. "Gally pull her up." Newt ordered gally ran ahead of Newt. "Give me your hand," he said Iris Iris tried to give Gally her hand. Iris's hand slipped Gally still held onto her, Gally pulled her up with all his might, Newt pitched in, he grabbed Iris's waist and hoisted her on the base of the tree, Iris let out a big sigh of relief. Newt saw someone run across the glade. "He pushed me!" Iris yelled She ran down the stairs and chased after the boy. "HEY!" She yelled Iris grabbed a small knife out of her runners pack and threw it at the boy it stuck him in the arm, he squealed in pain. Iris pinned the boy on the ground and saw it was Peter, "He's been stung.." Frypan said "KILlER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled Peter looked at Iris he bit at her. "I-i--i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I can get better....." he said "No you can't." Gally said. Peter bolted up, he grabbed the knife out his arm and stabbed Iris. Frypan whacked Peter in the head with a fry pan. Iris pulled the knife out her arm and looked at the blood on her hands. "I'll take to a med-jacket." Gally said inspecting her arm. "I'll be waiting at the homestead," The Homestead is where the Gladers sleep they all asleep in hammocks. In a big group. Gally and Iris walked side by side. "You're being nice all a sudden..." Iris said looking at Gally Gally let out a sigh, he smiled at her and said "Better than me being a jerk?" "It's strange, your nice guy." "''Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like" ''Iris thought Gally put his arm around Iris's waist "Get your hands off my hips, before I'll punch you in the lips." She growled "I was hopping you would say that," "I've been hopping that you would stand up to some Gladers.You're the only girl here, and many guys here have a things for memory less Chicks." he said Eventually gally get her to Jeff where he placed a bandage on her arm, he wrapped it as tight as he could. Category:Blog posts